1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle configured to be capable of moving in all directions on a floor surface.
2. Description of Background Art
A technology has been proposed in which turning control for turning an inverted pendulum type vehicle around a position apart from the vehicle and lateral translation control for translating the vehicle in the lateral direction are used separately according to the magnitude of the center of gravity displacement amount in the right/left direction of the operator riding on the inverted pendulum type vehicle. See, for example, JP-A No. 2011-063241.
However, according to the technology, depending on the condition of the displacement, the vehicle may possibly turn contrary to the intention of the operator even when the operator intends to translate the inverted pendulum type vehicle in the lateral direction and displaces the center of gravity of the operator in the lateral direction.